rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jake13jake31/Quitting ROBLOX
I've been debating for the past couple of days now and I've finally reached a conclusion: There is literally no point in me staying on ROBLOX since OT is getting deleted. I'm going into my second year of college. The work is going to start getting more difficult. I rely on scholarships and if my GPA drops too low, I lose those scholarships and then I can't go to college (which is exactly what happened to my best friend). Not to mention too, I've now declared a minor, so that means more classes. I'm not a developer. I can't script very well, and I could build better if I didn't have a short attention span when it comes to building. Designs by Aveeo ended up not being as wildly successful as I imagined. I was hoping that maybe the ad would get noticed by a major ROBLOX developer and maybe I could make some real-world profits off of it, but that ended up not being the case. Don't see this as me being apathetic. I admittedly cried some when I found out that OT was shutting down. I spent most of my teen years there and made friends, but it was more than just that. I didn't have any stability in my life from the time I was 10 to the time I was 18. Between those years, I have practically lost a home, watched my grandmother gradually lose her independence and her memory before passing, saw my aunt overdose right in front of me, and stayed awake at night wondering if Addison's disease meant that I was going to lose my father. It got to the point where I dreaded coming home from school because of what I would come home to. But I knew that OT was a place I could go to forget about all of this. I could laugh at a ridiculously high or low L#D, enjoy a scenario thread, talk about life, and act like my life was together. It was more than a community; it was an escape. I'm turning 19 on July 18, and I suppose that means it's time to move on. It's been a great run, but I've grown up. As much as I hate change, change is one of the facts of life, and whether or not I approve of it, I must accept it. So, now I'm selling all of my limiteds, leaving most of my groups, and trying to get everything else in order before saying my goodbyes. I'll stick it out until the end, maybe check out the new forums, and then make sure everything is in order before logging out permanently. I regret getting lifetime OBC. If I knew that just a few years after I got it that OT would be closing, I might have gotten it for a year, but that's it. I'm probably going to cut ties with everyone on here, except for a couple of people I'm friends with on Steam. I have a Discord, but I don't know if I'll even use it. As I said before, it's time to move on. I won't forget any of you though, and I am going to miss you all. I leave with this quote by Dr. Seuss: “Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than to remember me and cry.” Category:Blog posts